


14x16 "Don't Go Into The Woods" Coda

by somethinginthestars



Series: Supernatural Codas [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Worried!Dean, because it's literally impossible not to have angst after that truth bomb, like snooping through cas's stuff, not to spoil my own writing or anything, we all know worried dean does things he probably shouldn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethinginthestars/pseuds/somethinginthestars
Summary: Cas comes back to the bunker after going for a walk after making the deal with the Empty. Dean is worried.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural Codas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090727
Kudos: 10





	14x16 "Don't Go Into The Woods" Coda

**Author's Note:**

> Again, just throwing some random old stuff up. Wrote this back in March '19.

Dean tries not to make it obvious how as soon as he hears the bunker door open, he starts immediately legging it out of the kitchen. He also tries to stop himself from smiling. He really does.

But it’s Cas at the door.

It isn’t a surprise. He texted Dean when he was on his way back.

“Hey, Cas.”

Cas, much like when he left, still looks troubled.

It wipes the smile off Dean’s face. “What’s going on?” Dean asks, trying to mask his concern.

“Where’s Jack?” Cas asks. “How is he?”

“He’s around. He’s fine. Why? Is something wrong?”

Cas looks at Dean, making real eye contact for the first time since he got back. The angel takes a moment to consider the question, then in the blink of an eye his face relaxes into a disinterested calm. “No. Everything’s fine.”

Dean doesn’t buy it for a second. He could buy into Cas saying he needed to get out and stretch his legs, but when he comes back just as tense as when he left… Dean doesn’t feel good about it. Something’s up and it can’t be anything good, but he obviously isn’t getting anything out of Cas. “Alright. Well, it’s movie night. We’re out of beer so I’ll go run and get some. See you in a bit, yeah?”

“Yes.” Cas replies automatically. Like talking to a robot.

They stand there for a moment before Dean caves. "Awesome," he sighs with absolutely no sarcasm dripping through. He rounds Cas and walks out of the bunker, rolling his eyes and shaking his head once he’s out of sight. On the way to the Impala, Dean stops to look at the car Cas had. Dean allowed himself a moment to feel rightfully guilty before side-stepping to open the door. He’s looking for anything that might clue him in on what exactly is going on and why Cas is acting strange, but finds nothing. He wonders what Jack has to do with it. “Angels,” Dean mutters with a shake of his head before hopping into his own car and setting off down the road for some much needed alcohol.


End file.
